Situations frequently arise where a device (such as a wheel, a handle or a twist grip) is rotated. For example, a twist grip may be rotated by a user to control machinery.
In certain circumstances, it is desired to indicate to a user that actuation of the device to be controlled has begun, and this may be done by varying the amount of force transmitted to the user as a result of operation of the device. The force transmitted back to the user will often increase as the amount of rotation of the device increases. However, it may be desirable to provide a “spike” of increased force, as shown in FIG. 1, so that a user can be made aware that the device is being operated, to avoid inadvertent operation of the device.
The present disclosure seeks to address this issue.